Rolled material, such as a window shade or a projection screen, is often rolled onto a roller. As a longitudinal length of the roller is increased to accommodate wider rolled materials, there is a tendency for a center portion of the roller to sag and disrupt uniform rolling of the rolled material onto the roller. Various attempts have been made to reduce the sagging of the roller by supporting the roller.